geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Caratacus
Caratacus war ein britischer Stammesführer der Catuvellaunen im 1. Jh. n. Chr. und führte den Widerstand gegen die Römische Eroberung von Britannien. Der legendäre walisische Held Caradog ap Bran und der legendäre britische König Arviragus sollen auf ihm basieren. Caratacus' Rede vor Claudius ist ein beliebtes Motiv in der Kunst. Geschichte Römische Invasion Cassius Dio nennt Caratacus einen Sohn von Cunobelinus, König der Catuvellaunen. Münzfunde zeigen, dass er ein Protegé seines Onkels Epatticus war, der den Machtbereich der Catuvellaunen nach westen in das Gebiet der Atrebates erweiterte. Nach dem Tod von Epaticcus 35 n. Chr. konnten die Atrebates einige ihrer Territorien unter ihrem König Verica zurückerobern, doch Caratacus scheint die Eroberung abgeschlossen zu haben, denn laut Dio floh Verica um 40 n. Chr. nach Rom und bat Kaiser Claudius um Hilfe. Dieser nutzte das als Grund für die Invasion Britanniens im Sommer 43 n. Chr., Ziel war Caratacus' Festung bei Camulodunum, zuvor der Sitz seines Vaters Cunobelinus. Cunobelinus war kurz vor der Invasion gestorben, und Caratacus und sein Bruder Togodumnus führten den ersten Widerstand gegen Aulus Plautius' vier Legionen - geschätzt auf 40.000 Männer - mit Guerillataktiken. Sie verloren den Südosten nach der Niederlage in zwei entscheidenden Schlachten - Die Schlacht am Fluss Medway und die Schlacht an der Themse. Togodumnus wurde getötet Der Historiker John Hind glaubt, dass Cassius Dio hier einen Fehler machte und Togodumnus nur verlor. Es soll identisch sein mit dem später erwähnten König Cogidumnus. und die Gebiete der Catuvellaunen wurden erobert. Ihre Festung Camulodunum wurde die erste römische Kolonie in Britannien, Colonia Victricensis. Widerstand gegen Rom Tacitus berichtet, dass Caratacus danach die Silurer und Ordovicer von Wales gegen Aulus Plautius' Nachfolger Publius Ostorius Scapula führte. Scapula gelang es 51 n. Chr., Caratacus zu besiegen Siehe Schlacht von Caer Caradoc, und seine Frau und Tochter gefangen zu nehmen, seine Brüder unterwarfen sich. Caratacus selbst entkam erneut und floh nach Norden in die Gebiete der Briganten. Die Brigantenkönigin Cartimandua stand jedoch Rom loyal gegenüber. Sie ließ ihn in Ketten legen und lieferte ihn aus. Damit fiel ein großer Teil des südlichen Britannien, vom Humber bis zum Severn, an die Römer, wurde befriedet und mit Garnisonen versehen. Römische Gefangenschaft Nach seiner Gefangennahme wurde Caratacus als Kriegstrophäe nach Rom gebracht, vermutlich um nach dem Triumphzug getötet zu werden. Obwohl er ein Gefangener war, erlaubte man es ihm, vor dem römischen Senat zu sprechen. Tacitus überliefert uns eine Version seiner Rede, in der er sagt, dass sein sturer Widerstand den Ruhm Roms durch ihren Sieg nur noch größer gemacht hat: Wenn der Grad meines Adels und Glücks übereinstimmen würde mit meinem Grad an Erfolg, wäre ich in diese Stadt gekommen als ein Freund und nicht als ein Gefangener, noch würde ihr es verachten, den Frieden mit einem Vertrag zu erhalten von einem, der brillanten Vorfahren entsprang und viele große Nationen kommandiert. Doch mein jetziges Schicksal, entstellend, wie es für mich ist, ist prachtvoll für euch. Ich hatte Pferde, Männer, Waffen, und Wohlstand: wen wundert es, dass ich sie nicht verlieren wollte? Wenn ihr wünscht, jeden zu beherrschen, folgt daraus wirklich, dass jeder eure Sklaverei akzeptieren sollte? Wenn ich nun übergeben worden wäre als jemand, der sich sofort unterworfen hätte, hätten weder mein Schicksal noch euer Ruhm Glanz erreicht. Es ist auch wahr, dass in meinem Falle jede Vergeltungsmaßnahme in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Doch wenn ihr mich heil und gesund lasst, soll dies ein ewiges Beispiel eurer Gnade sein. Er machte solch einen Eindruck, dass ihm vergeben wurde und er in Frieden in Rom leben durfte. Caratacus soll laut Dio so beeindruckt gewesen sein von Rom, dass er sagte "Und wie könnt ihr, die ihr solchen Besitz hab und so viel davon, unsere armen Zelte begehren?" Seine Kinder lebten weiterhin in Rom, doch Historiker vermuten, dass sie um 60 n. Chr. als konvertierte Christen nach Britannien zurückkehrten. Legende Walisische Überlieferungen Eine walisische Stammtafel aus dem Manuskript Harleian 3859 enthält folgende Stammfolge: Caratauc map Cinbelin map Teuhant, die durch die lange Zeitspanne und mehrfache sprachliche Veränderungen auf Caratacus, Sohn von Cunobelinus, Sohn von Tasciovanus zurückzuführen ist. Caratacus erscheint nicht in der Historia Regum Britanniae von Geoffrey of Monmouth, könnte aber das Vorbild des darin auftauchenden Arviragus sein, einem Sohn von König Kymbelinus, der den Widerstand gegen die Römer fortführt, nachdem sein älterer Bruder Guiderius gestorben ist. In der walisischen Version ist sein Name Gweirydd, Sohn von Cynfelyn, und sein Bruder heißt Gwydyr. In der mittelalterlichen walisischen Literatur erscheint er als Caradoc, Sohn von Bran, der Name ist jedoch das einzige, das beide Figuren gemeinsam haben. Im Mabinogion ist er ein Sohn von Bran dem Gesegneten, der die Führung von Britannien anvertraut bekommt, nachdem sein Vater in Irland im Krieg ist. Doch Caswallawn Der historische Cassivellaunus, der ein Jahrhundert vor Caratacus lebte. besiegt ihn. Die Walisischen Triaden stimmen darin überein, dass er Brans Sohn war und nennen zwei Söhne, Cawrdaf und Eudaf. Moderne Überlieferungen Nach der Wiederentdeckung von den Werken des Tacitus und neuem Material begann man Caradog mit Caratacus zu identifizieren. Eine Überlieferung aus dem 18. Jh. von Iolo Morganwg schreibt Caradog die Einführung des Christentums in Britannien zu, nachdem er aus seinem Gefängnis in Rom zurückgekehrt ist. Iolo macht außerdem den legendären König Coel Hen zu einem Sohn von Caradogs Sohn, dem Hl. Cyllin. Richard Williams Morgan behauptete, dass ein Hinweis auf Cyllin als Sohn von Caratacus in den Familienaufzeichnungen von Iestyn ap Gwrgant gefunden wurde, und nutzte dies als Hinweis auf die frühe Anwesenheit von Christen in Britannien: "Cyllin ap Caradog, ein weiser und gerechter König. In seinen Tagen umarmten viele der Cymri den Glauben an Christus durch die Lehren des Heiligen von Cor-Eurgain, und viele göttliche Männer aus den Ländern von Griechenland und Rom waren in Cambria. Er gab als erster der Cymry den Neugeborenen Namen; denn davor waren Namen nur Erwachsenen geben, und dann für irgend eine Charakteristik in ihren Körpern, Köpfen oder ihrem Verhalten." Eine andere Überlieferung, die bei den britischen Israeliten und anderen beliebt ist, behauptet, Caratacus wäre bereits ein Christ gewesen, bevor er nach Rom kam, und dass das Christentum von Joseph von Arimatäa oder dem Hl. Paulus nach Britannien kam, und erklärt einige frühe Christen zu seinen Verwandten. Eine ist Pomponia Graecina, Ehefrau von Aulus Plautius, dem Eroberer Britanniens, die laut Tacitus einer "fremden Macht" folgte, was laut den Überlieferungen das Christentum war. Tacitus beschreibt sie als die "Ehefrau des Plautius, welche® aus Britannien mit einer Huldigung zurückkehrte" Im englischen Original "who returnd from Britain with an ovation": who kann man sowohl weiblich als auch männlich deuten.. Daraus folgerte John Lingard in seiner History and Antiquities of the Anglo-Saxon Church, dass sie eine Britin war; doch diese Schlussfolgerung ist eine Fehlinterpretation dessen, was Tacitus schrieb. Eine Huldigung war eine Militärparade zu Ehren eines siegreichen Generals, deshalb war die Person, die "von Britannien zurückkehrte mit einer Huldigung", eindeutig Plautius, nicht Pomponia. Der Fehler wurde jedoch weiterhin wiederholt und verbreitet. Eine weitere ist Claudia Rufina, eine historisch belegte britische Frau, die der Poet Martial kannte. Er beschreibt ihre Hochzeit mit einem Mann namens Pudens, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Aulus Pudens, ein umbrischer Zenturio und Freund des Poeten, der regelmäßig in seinen Epigrammen erscheint. Seit dem 17. Jh. fragen sich Historiker, ob es sich um die gleiche Claudia und den gleichen Pudens handelt, die als Mitglieder einer römisch-christlichen Gemeinde in Timotheus 2 2. Brief des Paulus an Timotheus, Kapitel 4 Vers 21: Beeile dich, dass du vor dem Winter kommst. Es grüßen dich Eubulus und Pudens und Linus und Klaudia und alle Brüder. im neuen Testament erwähnt werden. Einige gehen noch weiter und behaupten, dass Claudia die Tochter von Caratacus war und der historische Papst Linus, der in einem frühen Kirchendokument als "Bruder von Claudia" beschrieben wird, Caratacus' Sohn war. Pudens wird mit dem Hl. Pudens gleichgesetzt, und es wird behauptet, dass die Basilika Santa Pudenziana in Rom einst Palatium Britannicum genannt wurde und das Heim von Caratacus und seiner Familie war. Diese Theorie wurde 1961 in dem Buch The Drama of the Lost Disciples von George Jowett veröffentlicht, doch Jowett war nicht der Urheber. Er zitiert Renaissancehistoriker wie den Erzbischof James Ussher, Caesar Baronius und John Hardyng, sowie auch klassische Autoren wie Caesar, Tacitus und Juvenal, auch wenn seine klassischen Zitate größtenteils falsch sind, viele seiner Behauptungen ohne Quellenangaben, und die meisten seiner Identifikationen vollkommen spekulativ. Er zitiert auch regelmäßig St. Paul in Britannien, ein Buch aus dem Jahr 1860 von R. W. Morgan, und behauptet, dass die Briten von den verlorenen Stämmen von Israel abstammen. Medien Theater * John Fletcher - Bonduca (Theaterstück) ** Er wird als Boudiccas General dargestellt, obwohl der historische Caratacus beinahe ein Jahrzehnt vor Boudiccas Aufstand aus Britannien ins Exil ging. * William Shakespeare - Cymbeline Literatur * 1759 William Mason - Caratacus (Gedicht) * Ann Radcliffe - The Mysteries of Udolpho (Gedicht) * 1881 William Stewart Ross - Caratacus the Briton (Gedicht) * 1952 Henry Treece - The Dark Island (Roman) * Henry Treece - Caratacus (Gedicht) * Robert Graves - Claudius the God * 2008 Barbara Erskine - The Warrior Princess * 2009 Douglas Jackson - Claudius * 1978 Pauline Gedge - The Eagle and The Raven * Simon Scarrows - Adler-Serie ** Under the Eagle ** The Eagle's Conquest ** When the Eagle Hunts ** The Eagle and the Wolves ** The Eagle's Prey ** Blood Crows ** Brothers in Blood * Manda Scott - Boudicaserie ** Dreaming the Eagle ** Dreaming the Bull ** Dreaming the Hound ** Dreaming the Serpent-Spear * Harry Turtledove - Ruled Britannia Musik * 1897 Edward Elgar - Caratacus (Kantate) * 1964 Rolf Harris - The Court of King Caratacus Stammtafel # Tasciovanus ## Cunobelinus ### Amminius #### Sallustius Lucullus ### Togodumnus ### Caratacus ## Epatticus Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Keltischer Stammesführer Kategorie:Catuvellaunen